


Wide Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie is telling about the most important years in her life. But which role are Emmett and Tony playing? [Crossover of Twilight and Iron Man]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Rosalie Hale, I am a vampire.   
Looking back at my life from now, means the year 2044, I do regret some things, and some I wish I would have done better. Unfortunately you can't change the past anymore.   
I want to tell you about the most important years in my life. It's been years full of joy, sadness, emptiness, disgust, changes, positive and negative times. I guess that's same in every life.   
Though I decided to tell you these ones. Not that I think my life is anything more special than anyone's.   
Well, in some ways maybe.   
Still, it's just a life, more an existence as what I do is long not living anymore. In fact since 1933.   
Yes, on this day here I am already 129 years old. Very old, I know, but I still look like I looked 1933, when I've been 18 years old. All people I knew back then are dead long. Not that I would miss anyone.   
Anyways, back to the story. I will tell you about two men. Both are very special. One of them is dead already, sadly. But we didn't have contact anyway anymore. That's one of the things I regret.   
The other things I will tell you in time while telling you my story.   
Only if you want to hear it of course.   
Well, so here I start. Enjoy:


	2. Chapter 1 - Everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am back with something totally new. Don't like it, don't read it. Ironman – Twilight Crossover.  
> Please leave me a feedback.  
> xoxo

Chapter One – Everyday

'Tony!' I moaned and threw my head back in the total enjoyment of our little evening activity. Sweat was hanging in the air of this warm summer night. Los Angeles was warm always anyways.  
Exhausted (well, not really) I let myself sink down on his chest. Warm and sweaty his skin was, like usual.  
'You outdid yourself again, Mr Stark.' I mumbled while running my fingers through his hair, grinning cheeky.  
'You've got to admit, I'm lots better than you thought in the beginning, Miss Hale' he grinned back.  
'Now come down, Tony. It's not my fault that you didn't see me. You only had eyes for your assistant or whatever she is.'  
'Rose, you know you are the only one for me. Jealous little girl.'  
'Little girl?!' I've never been known for my calmness. 'If that's so you better get Pepper back. Idiot!'  
With those words I got up and pretended to use the bathroom, but of course not without throwing the door shut.  
I heard him sighing and getting up, too. 'Baby!' he shouted. 'That wasn't meant like that and you know that. Come out of there.'  
I yelled a loud no at him. That should be enough of a sign for anyone. Consciously, I didn't lock the door. Anyone wouldn't even get the idea to come in. Of course Tony wasn't just anyone. I never would date 'anyone'. Never!  
I stood in front of the sink, looking down into it, my hands resting on the board next to it when he entered the overly big bathroom.  
'Rose, baby. Really, I didn't mean it. Of course you are no little girl. I mean, just look at you and this really wow butt.' I saw him smirking in the mirror, additionally he underlined his words with a pinching.  
I looked up, stared into the mirror, I didn't make the slightest inclination to react on his apology.  
'Come on, the night is still young.' he stepped behind me and moved my hair from my left shoulder to the right one to kiss along it until he reached my neck. 'Come on …' he whispered.  
It got harder to resist him, but I still held it up, just to tease him. Usually I long would have given in to him. This man is simply irresistible.  
When he softly pulled my earlobe with his teeth I just couldn't ignore him anymore. I turned around and caught his lips in a wild kiss full of fire and passion. It's really been too bad that I always had to take care of my vampire powers not to release them to him.  
I actually had in mind to move back to the bed but Tony was liking the bathroom actually as he pushed me in the direction of the shower. Well, a shower was never wrong, especially not for humans. One hand on my back, the other one searching for the faucet until he turned the water on and immediately pretty warm water ran down on our naked bodies. Still lost in the kiss my back met the glass wall of the shower, he pressed me against. I was running my nails over his back while he let his hands wander down my sides to my hips and slid behind me, grabbing my butt. Suddenly he stopped the kiss and looked at me. Intuitively, I glared at him. I so hated it when he stopped just to tease me.  
'Good girl.' he grinned and continued to kiss my lips but only for a moment as then his lips took an interest on my neck again.  
The air was hot again, I loved this feeling. Our skin was wet from the water of the hot shower, some strands of his hair was hanging on his forehead, very attractive. He moved one of his hands from my butt down to my thigh and pulled my leg up. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around him, knowing he would hold me up safely, like the other hundreds of times already. I trusted him.  
And with one gentle thrust he slid into me and caused me to heave a loud groan.  
'Baby, I love you.' he breathed on the skin of my neck.  
'And I love you.' I replied while nibbling along his ear.  
I never found out how, but he was amazing, no matter where, no matter when, no matter what. Even all those quick numbers on his desk had been worth it.  
He thrust in me, finding a steady rhythm, while our lips melted back together in this overly passionate kiss we started this whole thing with until they parted and his wandered down to my breasts, to tease my nipple with his tongue. I knew this little game of his. But goddamn, it had the wished effect, each time again. He repeated it with the other side, knowing that he just drove me crazy with this.  
I've been amazed with this man from second on I saw him when I started in his company. He simply has something on him.  
By now I've been so close to get off and he too, I felt that. Both of us groaning and with a bit last thrusting he made me come.  
'Oh, Tony!' I whispered after my climax wore off. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, my chin resting on his shoulder, my legs still around, after we both calmed down.  
'What a precious evening, my dear.' he mumbled and I could hear his grinning in his voice while he carried me back to the bed after turning the water off.  
Exhausted he let me fall onto it, still careful though. He always took care that nothing would hurt me.  
'Time to sleep, babe. We have plans tomorrow.' he said, kissed my forehead and pulled the blanket over me.  
'Do we?' I asked. He raised his eyebrow. 'Yes? The presentation? Your big thing so you get your promotion?'  
'Oh.' I totally forgot this. What a good thing I had the whole night to prepare something. 'Right.' I added.  
'Don't say you forgot it.' he grinned again.  
'No, I didn't.' I rolled my eyes.  
'Yes, you did.' he grinned teasingly.  
'Ass!' I hit him with one of the pillows laying around in the bed.  
'Sleep, baby.' he smirked.  
I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep. I just could hope Tony would sleep tonight. I was in need for a drink, badly. And this stupid presentation I forgot. Seems too much sex is making even a vampire's mind weak. Too bad. 

I waited an hour til I heard him quietly snoring. Then I got up and looked out of the window of the bedroom. It was a clear night. Good for hunting.  
Now I had to decide what to do first. Hunting or the presentation. I decided for hunting, it was a lot more important. So I opened the glass door to the balcony, stepped outside and with one jump I let myself fall down along the villa. I was that hungry I could need a big bear to drink. So I started running, as fast as I could, to a forest, very far northwards, where bears were living. It didn't take me long. I was a vampire after all. Finding a bear took me even less time. And while running back I was preparing the presentation in my head already to write everything down once arrived home.  
I was lucky, my boyfriend has been still sleeping. He had a calm night. That was actually very good. There were nights where he just couldn't find sleep. I went down in the secret basement where he worked. Mainly on his suits. 

'Good night, Miss Hale.' J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted me when I entered the room.  
'Hey. I just have to work on a presentation, I will be gone in a few minutes again..'  
'Is it the presentation Mr Stark already prepared for you this morning?' the computer asked and a digital screen appeared. I looked at all the text standing there and the charts and plots. I sighed. Like usual Tony had already prepared everything for me, so all my worries were for nothing.  
'Yeah, that's it.' I answered and went to leave again. 'Night.'  
'Good night, Miss.'

But before I left, my glance got stuck on a half finished metal thing, in the usual colors. I turned to it and stepped closer.  
'What's that?'  
'Mark XXII, Miss.' J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.  
'That actually looks different than the others.'  
'That's because it is different, Miss.'  
'What is different on this one, J.A.R.V.I.S.?' I asked curios.  
'I have no permission to tell you, Miss. I am sorry.'  
How nice, the best stuff was hidden from me again, like usual. He liked secrets until he relieved them. That never was until he finished. Whatever it was.  
Who knows what was coming now again.

I left and went back into the bedroom, closed the glass door to the balcony and laid down on the bed, lifted Tony's blanket a bit to snuggle on his warm chest to rest there the night until he would wake up.  
While waiting for the last hours to pass I was thinking about this new thing I viewed in the basement.  
What was it? And especially for what was it?  
I didn't know all this. But one thing I knew. If something dangerous was coming, it would be him saving the world again. Because the one I laid next to was someone special.  
He was Ironman.


	3. Chapter 2 - Happenings

Chapter 2 – Happenings

An hour was left until the alarm clock would wake him. I was still laying snuggled up to his chest, it just was most comfortable. I played with the thought to wake him earlier to make the morning as precious as the evening. But then my thoughts went back to the Mark XXII.   
Deep in my thoughts our very first meeting came to my mind. A beautiful memory how I found.   
It's been like 6 months ago, he was saving a couple of people from some psychopath who kept them in a bank which he wanted to rob but well, he got disturbed by me. So he took out his gun and made me go outside to talk to the police. He said I better come back or he will shoot one of the hostages. So I nicely came back each time not to bring someone's life in danger. And then some idiot in a yellow-red metal suit appeared and wanted to save us all. Yeah, I've been thinking, how shall Mr Coke Can save us. Well, this gangster guy had accomplices, with guns and bombs. Still it didn't bother me a lot. I was save anyways. Though it got a bit dangerous when one of those wannabe felons accidentally tripped over one of the bombs and made it explode. It just was good that those idiots were stupid as well, as like this the bomb was more like a firework. It shoot upwards and got the roof under fire. After the roof, the whole bank was burning and so Mr Wannabe Superhero flew in and saved the normal people in there. Fire was, well, lets say I don't like it a lot. Never did. But Mr I-Am-The-Awesome-Coke-Can left me in there til everyone else was out. Even the gangsters. Okay, maybe it was a bit my fault as I told him I need no help from an overly giant metal beverage bottle. Well, The Amazing Can flew over the building and watched me trying to find a way out of the burning building and swearing. So I yelled at him and asked if he would ever come to save me. And then, all of a sudden, one of the wooden beams crashed down right in front of me. It nearly hit me but I felt some armored arm around my waist and how I've been pulled up.   
'That was close, Miss.' I looked who got me there, well, it was Mr Wannabe Superhero.   
'Gosh, let me down, I could have done that alone.' I snarled.   
'Of course you could have. But Ironman can do it better.'  
I was sure this ass of a trashcan was grinning.   
'Ironman. Aha. What are you? Some freak who sits in his room in his parents' house and pretends to be a superhero in a coke can?'  
'This I call amazing sarcasm. Well, see you, Miss.' He let me fall and flew away. We were just some inches from the ground so I didn't really fall.   
Like four days later I then went to my job interview at Stark Industries. Miss Potts directly brought me to the boss of all this. A. E. Stark. Some overly rich, old bastard who is totally fixed on money.   
My adoptive family wished me a whole bunch of luck for this interview. Especially my sister Alice. She even called 5 minutes before the start. I missed them sometimes but I was glad to live alone for a while and to go after a job instead of repeating the high school over and over again.   
So I entered the office of Mr Stark but what I saw was not what I expected. He looked, indeed, amazing, stunning, hot, attractive. Simply wow. A good thing that I am such high skilled in my self control or my jaw would have dropped.   
He looked a bit confused at me, a bit surprised. Then he grinned and it was such a self-reliant grin, it nearly looked teasing.   
'And so we meet again, Miss Sarcasm.'  
His voice sounded pretty familiar to me and I tried to put it in a memory. Suddenly my jaw really dropped. 'Mr Trashcan?' I asked confused.  
'Also called Ironman.' he grinned. 

Well, it's an amazing memory and my job interview ended up as an quickie in the conference room. It went on like this for a couple of weeks. Then he actually asked me out. For a date. And 4 months ago he asked me to be his girlfriend. And so there we were today. Me, who I gave up my apartment to live in Tony Stark's villa, trying not to spill my secret and being present on events of the company.   
The only bitter thing that caught up on us was his ex, Pepper Potts. I couldn't stand her, never could. And this surely won't ever change. In some ways it's good he never looses one word about his exes to me. I would hunt them all down. 

Back to the beginning thought. Waking Tony or not? I decided not to wake him as it were just 15 minutes left anyways until the alarm clock would ring so I stood up and dressed in my work clothes, which include a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Hair and makeup was done fast and with the alarm clock ringing upstairs I started making breakfast. Eggs and bacon on toast. His favorite. Pretending to eat wit him got a normal part of my life since I moved in two months ago. Same as the puking after to get all this disgusting human food out again. He never noticed I do this. Good so. He would just unnecessarily worry. 

Twenty minutes later Tony came downstairs, already dressed in suit and tie, kissed my cheek and looked at the breakfast table.  
'You outdid yourself again, Miss Sarcasm.' he grinned and started to eat.  
'Thanks for stealing my sentences, Mr Coke Can.' I replied also grinning.  
'Thanks for not calling me a trashcan again. I prefer the coke can.' he grinned more.  
Those little banters were also normal for us. Sometimes he overdid it big time but as seen in the night before he knew how to make up. 

'Prepared for the presentation?' he asked after finishing his breakfast.   
'I know you did it already, Jarvis spilled.'  
'Oh, what a surprise. He's worse of a gossip girl than you, baby.'  
'Is that so? I don't see me as a great gossip girl as I simply give a damn on the opinion of other people.' I said dryly.  
'Baby, as if I don't know that.' he looked at his wrist watch. 'So, still 45 minutes until your presentation starts.'  
'That's true.' I noticed. 'But I still have to make copies for all your business people.'  
'Jarvis could do that.' he mumbled and wiggled his eyebrows.   
'Are we a bit needy, Mr Stark?' I asked smirking while putting the plates in the dishwasher.  
'For you always, Miss Hale.' he answered a bit throaty.  
'Hm. I really don't know if it's the right time. I fear if we do now, then I can't concentrate on the presentation because looking at you I will all the time blush and stutter. I really can't risk my promotion. Too bad.' I sighed theatrically.  
'Damn you, you beast. You get your promotion anyways.' he grinned, shook his head and with one movement he put me on the kitchen counter and pushed my skirt upwards.   
'Hmm, are we a bit greedy?' I looked at him, feigned worried.   
'Just shut up.' he breathed and made me shut up by conquering my lips with his in a passionate kiss.   
I fumbled with his belt to open it, not able to look because this awesome kiss was so awesome I just couldn't make it to open my eyes. This man was a god, simple perfection. While he still was human. Impossible.   
Finally I removed his pants and boxers from his hips and not any gentle or soft he entered me. Movingly, he bit my shoulder along. In my total arousal I ripped his shirt with my nails on his back but none of us really cared.   
Living here had the advantage that we had no neighbors so we could be unrestrained in any way. Even the glass fronts didn't bother us a lot. Apart from one time when some paparazzi thought its funny to come with a helicopter. Well, the newspapers were more bought than the actual bestseller back then. That was before I was Tony's official girlfriend. And thinking back about all the complains of my neighbors in my old apartment I really didn't regret moving in here.  
Then the wave of my climax reached me and I screamed his name while he came in me.

'Seems I need a new shirt.' he grinned after our orgasms wore off.   
'Obviously.' I grinned. 'Did you call me a beast by the way?'  
'Aren't you one?' he asked still grinning.   
'Better than a trashcan.' I winked at him and went to a bathroom to check on my hair and makeup. Like usual after our “activities”, my hair looked like a mess. Like straw. I did my skirt and put my blouse back in it and additionally closed the open buttons. Then I did my hair and applied new lipstick to my lips. Ready for the office and the not so important presentation.

Tony drove. He just didn't let me. He had bought me a new car, so I had two now. But he just didn't let me drive. Only when I went somewhere alone. Always saying I don't handle his precious cars right. While I am driving as long as real drivable cars exist and just for a couple of years.   
In the radio the newscaster reported about a mysterious murder that happened at the west coast, not far from Los Angeles. No exact details were allowed to be given out yet so I didn't really bother a lot. 

We arrived at the office and stepped in the great halls of the building of the Stark Industries. Next to each other we walked straight to the conference room. Everyone greeted us, well, apart from Pepper, she only wished Tony a good morning. That bitch. She better keeps her eyes off him or I would lose my temper sooner or later.   
Of course I didn't blush or stutter one time during the presentation, even if Tony tried his best to give me faces so I would. I never did. I am not even able to blush as I have no blood. But he didn't know.   
All worked well and I got congratulated to my promotion. Not from Pepper of course, not that I would care, but it's always worth mentioning it.   
Honestly, she was pissed because I was doing my job right and came closer and closer to be the boss's assistant soon.   
Of course I kept it the normal way, while Tony several times offered to just give me the job, as he could. But I refused. I didn't like the rumors that I only got the very first promotion because I was sleeping with Mr Stark. Those rumors appeared when I got the job at all. Well, true facts it were but that only Tony and I were aware of. 

Sitting in my new office I had a look on my iPhone. There was a call on it. I opened the call and saw who did call me. It was my adoptive father, Carlisle. There also was a message on it. I opened it and read:

Rosalie,   
call me immediately when your meeting is done, please!

This message sounded pretty weird and worried me.  
What was wrong?


	4. Chapter 3 - Problems

Chapter 3 – Problems 

Of course I immediately called Carlisle back.  
'What's wrong?' I asked once its been picked up.  
'Rosalie. Are you okay?' Carlisle asked, audibly relieved and glad to hear my voice.   
'Yes, I am. I got my promotion. So what is wrong, why this message?'  
'I know, Alice told us already yesterday. Congratulations. Rosalie, you have to be careful. Really.' he explained. 'Turn the TV on. Channel 1.'  
I did how I was told. There was this murder in I heard of this morning in the radio while Tony drove us to work. By now details were out. The corpse was completely pale and cold and over and over cluttered with bite marks. The newscaster added that they didn't find one drop of blood around the victim, and also not inside of him.   
'Nomads?' I asked irritated. 'Nomads in California?'  
'Yes, Rose. Newborn nomads. Friends of us spotted them when they still were more northwards, seems they come from Canada.'  
'Damn.' I mumbled. 'I have to protect Tony somehow.'  
'Rosalie.' Carlisle said, sounding very serious. 'If they come to L.A. Tony won't be your only problem. Think about what happens when the Volturi have to come.'  
'How many are they?' I asked, worried.   
'Three men and two women. They are dangerous. Jasper and me are working on a plan. We will call you once we have something worked out. Take care, Rosalie.'  
'I will. Thanks for informing me. I will see to get the best security precautions up. Bye.'  
'Security precautions? Is the president coming?'  
Terrified my phone fell down hearing Tony's voice right behind me. How much did he hear?  
'Tony!' I nearly yelled as I was that shocked.   
'Hey, calm down, Rose. What's wrong? It's just me.' he laid his hands on my shoulders. 'So security precautions for what?'  
I needed a plea. Fast!  
'Not to get pregnant! I finally said.  
'Pregnant? I thought you're on the pill?' he raised his eyebrow.  
'Uhm.' I mumbled. 'Actually …'  
He got totally pale within one second. Then he stared at me, as if I was nuts.   
'Rosalie! Tell me this is not true. Please! Who was on the phone?'  
'My doctor.' I said and swallowed.  
'Don't kid me. You don't talk like that to your doctor.'  
I sighed. 'It was my dad.'  
'Oh god. How far are you?' he sat down on one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands.  
'Damn, Tony! I don't even know if I am pregnant now or not!' I got a good deal angry. I knew this all wasn't true but that he was so against a possible child really hurt me. And as I needed to distract him from my call, I went on.  
'Come! Now! We let that check.' he stood back up and took me by my wrist.  
'No! We surely won't. I have my job to do.'  
'Damn your job. Rosalie. You might be pregnant, we need to have that checked!'  
'Why? So you can tell me I can't have the baby? To persuade me to abort? Forget it, Tony!'  
'Rosalie! We really can't need you pregnant. Not yet. Maybe in five, six years. But not now!'  
Our voices got louder. I didn't want to fight with him but his words did hurt, even if I knew that I was surely not pregnant. I really couldn't believe what he said.  
'What is your fucking problem, Tony?! Is it Pepper? The company? The press? Or your goddamned money?!' I yelled.   
'What has Pepper – No, it's none of that! Rosalie! Really, we both are in the middle of our career. A child is just not fitting right now.'  
Then I saw her, standing at the glass door, just about to knock, with widened eyes. Widened of shock. Pepper! Fast, she turned around and walked away.  
'Well done, Tony. Now it's your fault that rumors will spread again. As if it's not enough that I will have to listen to people saying that I got my promotion because I let you fuck me. And now you got my pregnant. Amazing!' I snarled.   
Suddenly a grin appeared on his face. He had it hard not to laugh. 'You let me fuck you? Well, I think it's a both sided thing. You want it, too, baby.'  
What nice mood swings he had, really awesome.   
'Call your dad, honey, make him check you and I will prepare the necessary “safety precautions” for our meeting in my office. See you in ten minutes, baby.' He winked at me and left. And I was sitting in my chair, totally confused about him and about myself and totally helpless about the thing with the nomads.  
I wouldn't go to Tony in ten minutes, but I would do a visit at the nomads. So I got up. And ran. 

My instinct guided me to a place between Santa Monica and Los Angeles. I searched for the nomads. Until I found them in some cheap motel. I didn't know how they could do this. So close to humans while being newborns. But that didn't matter right now.   
I reached their room and knocked the door several times until someone opened me. At the exact same moment my cell phone rang. It was Tony. I sighed and answered the phone while I gave this guy in front of me who opened the door a sign to go back inside.

'Tony, what is it?'  
'Where are you? We had a meeting.' he said.  
'Tony, sometimes, I really have better things to do!'  
'Are you at a gynecologist?' he asked.  
'Yes, I am. And now excuse me, it's my turn for examination now.' I lied.   
'Hey, wait, tell me which doctor it is so I can –' but I hung up without listening further.  
The guy who opened the door still stood between the frame. I looked at him, from feet to head. He was tall, broad shoulders, short black hair, very well trained, a lot of muscles. And red eyes.   
'Who are you?' he asked suspicious as he surely noticed that I've been no human.  
'My name is Rosalie Hale. Who are you?'  
'Emmett. Emmett McCarty.' he answered dryly.  
A red haired woman appeared behind him and looked at me between the door frame and Emmett.  
'Who's that, Em?' she asked.  
'She's one of us, Audrey.' he explained and turned around. 'Come in, Rosalie.'

A bit suspicious I followed him in the motel room. There were two further guys and another woman. I looked at all of them. Red eyes. All five.   
'Take a seat.' the woman called Audrey offered.  
'No, thanks.' I refused. 'I didn't plan on staying long. My work is calling and my boyfriend is, well.' I stopped.  
'Work? Boyfriend?' the brown haired woman in the room asked.  
'I've seen her in the news. She's Stark's girl.' a blonde guy said.  
'Tony Stark?! That Tony Stark?' the brown haired woman asked.  
'Yes, Emily. Tony Stark of the Stark Industries.' the guy answered bored.  
'Also called Ironman.' I added. No one really paid attention to me. Another guy stepped out of a dark corner.   
'How comes you have a job and a human partner?' he asked.  
'I'm a vegetarian.' I answered.  
'That's disgusting.' Emmett said and made a face.  
'It's better. You have to go back. L.A. Is not a good place for you to be.' I told them.  
'Listen, Keith.' said the dark haired man. 'She tries to tell us what to do.' Audrey laughed and the blonde man, too.  
'I live there. And Tony, too!'  
'Well, you aren't the only two people I think.' Keith said. 'You're a dirty vegetarian, you can't tell us anything.'  
I glared at him. 'Wait until my boyfriend hears from that!' I threatened and cursed myself for not thinking.  
'Oh, we would love to meet him.' Emily chuckled.  
'If one of you dares to touch him, I will hunt you all down?' I glared more.  
'Will you? You and which army?' Keith laughed. 'Hey, John, we should confess her to be normal.'  
'What you do is not normal, it's sick!' I growled.   
'Hey, babe. Calm down.' Emmett muttered.   
'Don't call me babe!' I stepped backwards in the direction of the door. It really was enough for now. I desperately had to call Carlisle. But Emmett grabbed me after a nod of John. It seems he was something like the leader of this group.  
'Hey! Let me!' I struggled to get out of his grip, but impossible.  
'We should keep her.' Keith suggested. 'She looks hot, could be your girlfriend, Em. So you finally have someone, too.' He put his arm around Emily's waist.  
'Forget it!' I struggled more and finally made it to bite his arm.   
'Ouch' he said and let me go. I took my chance and ran, far, very far. 

Until I stopped somewhere in Nevada. I leaned against a palm tree. Shocked. What were those for people. I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. I nearly couldn't have escaped. And now they had my scent to find me. Anywhere. Cold fear raised in me.   
I tried to get my cell out but it fell down while trying. I let myself sink down next to it, picked it up. 8 missed calls from Tony and 33 from Alice. Damn.   
Right when I wanted to call Tony, Alice called another time. Some wind came up and blew the desert dust all over me. I picked up.  
'Rose? Rose? Are you alright?' she asked sounding very scared.  
'Yes, Alice. I am.' I breathed.  
'Why did you do that? Rosalie! You could have died!'   
'I know, I know. I'm sorry.' My voice broke when Tony came back to my mind.  
'Rose? Rose? Hold on, we are on the way.' Alice hung up.  
On the way? I needed no help. I needed just a minute to catch myself. I was fine. But what was about Tony? Were they on the way already? Oh god. I couldn't imagine what they would do with him. Horrible!  
As fast as possible I got back on my feet and just ran back to L.A. Back to Tony. If he still was there, what I instantly hoped.   
While being with him in my mind, I didn't get I forgot my phone in the sand.


	5. Chapter 4 - Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> Title change due to finding a better one.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews!
> 
> Keep reading :)

Chapter 4 – Worries

I arrived at the villa and stormed in. It was late afternoon so Tony should be there already.

'Tony?' I yelled.

I heard fast steps on the stairs and all of a sudden he landed right in front of me on his feet and grabbed me and held me tight.

'God, Rose, I was so scared. What happened, where have you been? I called every single gynecologist in L.A. But no one have even seen you.' Totally out of breath he still held my shoulders but stepped back. 'You are totally dirty, what happened?' He looked deeply worried. But before I could even answer he opened his mouth again. 'Come, you need a hot bath now. And with hot I mean the water.'

Typical Tony, of course he couldn't leave out this one remark. Still he didn't grin or something. He was deeply serious and relieved. But I was really not in the mood for any inquisition. So I thought about a plan how to distract him from all those questions he asked the past minutes.

The bathtub was filled with hot water and bubbly foam. It smelled like lavender all in the bathroom. Steam was hanging in the air. I looked at Tony who was searching for the right music. I was very picky with, well, everything.

I opened some buttons of my blouse so he could see my bra. Additionally I pushed it from my one shoulder.

'Tony …' I whispered with a sweet, seductive tone.

Immediately he turned around and nearly his jaw dropped but after a short moment he caught himself.

'Rose, what do you think are you doing there?' he asked, acting like he wouldn't care.

'Hm. Nothing?' I asked and looked at him very innocently while opening my blouse more. I licked over my lips and watched Tony. Maybe he had his face under control but the rest of his body surely not how I could see without difficulty. Like his skin was sweaty and his hands shaking, not to mention the obvious tightness of his pants.

So I went on and let my blouse fall on the ground.

'Terrible warm in here.' Tony mumbled. 'I should open a window.'

Unimpressed I went on undressing me, I opened the zipper of the skirt and let it slide down my hips and legs and stepped out of it, I got rid of my shoes and moved my hands to my back to open my bra. Tony's breath went heavy and I literally could see his mind working like hell. His plans to open a window were forgotten and he couldn't stop staring at me.

I opened my bra and simply let it fall off. I didn't take my eyes off him, watching him going crazy was always amazing.

Last but not least I got rid of my panties and went straight to the bathtub and dipped in. Innocently smiling I looked at the sweaty Tony with his very tight jeans. I gave him my sweetest smile.

'Fuck!' he gasped totally out of breathe.

I took a cloth and washed my left leg first, always watching Tony from the corner of my eyes. He was considering if to rip off his clothes and to jump me or to run away and get it under control himself. Of course I was hoping he would choose option one. I really could need that after this day.

Finished both my legs I went on washing me and when I reached my breasts I heard him gasping another 'fuck' and saw him desperately trying to get out of his clothes as fast as possible.

'Sir? The door –' sounded Jarvis voice.

'Not now, Jarvis!', he said throaty while he removed all of his clothes and jumped in the bathtub so some water swashed out. Finally!, I thought. It really was about time.

'You damned beast.' he breathed against my neck and nibbled along it, over my jaw, pulled my lip and kissed me deeply and passionate.

It was no romantic thing, I cared for that he was needy enough not to keep it soft and slow. Not that I cared, I loved it anyway with him, no matter how.

So he pulled me on him and made me sit on him. Bathtub sex was an amazing thing, that was not to deny.

Moving hard and fast we made a lot more water swash out of the tub. 'Tony!' I moaned loud in the total arousal.

'Sir.' Jarvis voice appeared again.

'Shut up, Jarvis!' he yelled and continued doing me.

Our movement increased speed and I felt my climax coming closer.

And then right when I came and Tony followed a few seconds later, the bathroom door was smashed open and three people entered.

'Rose? You okay?' I heard my sister's voice.

'Woah!' Tony shouted, still out of breath and shuttered by the wearing off orgasm. He grabbed a towel and laid it over our naked torsos, the rest of our bodies was still covered by foam and water.

Alice, Edward and Carlisle were standing right in front of us in the bathroom.

'Well done, Alice. I told you she's not being killed.' Edward mumbled awkwardly touched with his face hidden in his hand.

'How did you pass my security system?' Tony asked confused, nobody paid attention to him.

'Alice, are you nuts? You should be able to differ sounds of murder and sounds of, uhm, other things!'

'I am really, really sorry, Rose.' she sighed and gave me an apologizing look. 'I just was scared because of you know what.'

'You didn't tell me your family is coming!' Tony complained but everyone actually ignored him.

'Alice, next time be so kind and just knock the door and ask if all is fine.' I said.

'Okay, Rose. Still, I'm sorry. I just thought you might be in danger.'

'My villa has the best security system in the world, she's never in danger.' Tony said, still ignored.

'Alice, let's wait downstairs.' Carlisle said calm and walked after Edward.

'Close the door, please.' I sighed after Alice was gone, too.

'Why are they here?' Tony asked.

'You told me to call my dad or not?' I snarled.

'Yeah, right, calm down, baby.' he muttered.

'Calm down? They just ruined the best time of today!'

'Rose, we have the whole night, tomorrow is Saturday.'

'That doesn't matter, Tony.'

Fully dressed we all sat downstairs on the big couch and had some snacks. I had asked Tony to give me some time alone with my family. They all were here. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Jasper. The situation I caused with my stupid behavior must be a lot more serious than thought in the beginning.

As usual when he was alone, Tony was in his basement. Most likely working on Mark XXII. He still didn't tell me what it was.

As he was down there, I thought us safe for a talk about the nomads.

'Why are they so dangerous?' I asked.

'Newborn vampires are still extremely strong as their own blood is still in their tissue.' Carlisle explained.

'These ones additionally drink human blood only so they are stronger anyway.' Jasper added.

'They don't live a human life like we do. They hunt all day and make plans. A city like L.A. Is like a food bowl for them.' Edward said.

'I fear we are in big trouble.' Esme sighed.

'When the Volturi will come and they will see you protecting Tony, they will surely kill him as they will think that you spilled the secret and so they also will kill you.' Alice said desperate.

'We are scared for you, Rose, simple as that.' Esme mentioned.

'Let's list the similarities they have with us.' I suggested.

'They are never sleeping, breathing or eating human food, they drink blood, they are very fast and very strong. The differences are minimal.'

'Though, the differences are crucial.' Edward said.

'Damn it, Edward. Stop your depressive stuff. Did you ever think about what I do all day to be able to live with Tony? I eat all this disgusting stuff, I puke it out after, I watch him sleep or I hope he will have a calm night so I can go hunting, I have to resist his smell day and night, no matter how hungry I am. And it's damn hard to find a big enough animal around here to be sated for enough time. I go after a job in a fucking big company seeing also hundreds of people day for day, no matter if hungry or not, I have to resist. I always have to take care not to release my speed and my strength to him or to tell him far too old stories for my age. And you tell me we are not strong enough!' I disdainfully snorted.

'Calm, Rose.' Carlisle told me.

'Can I bring one of you a drink?' sounded Tony's voice from behind.

Damn, this man was somehow always making it to sneak at one from behind. How much did he hear this time?

'Of course, thank you, Mr. Stark.' Carlisle said and nodded at him with a friendly smile. 'And we are done now.' he added. A clear sign that Tony could come back to us.

With some drinks he came back and everyone took one, apart from me. I was stubbornly sitting in the corner of the couch with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

Me not touching one of the drinks seemingly brought the morning topic back to Tony's mind.

'Darn.' he mumbled. 'We forgot the safety precautions.'

'Gosh, Tony!' Now I completely freaked out. 'I am not and I won't ever be pregnant! End of this topic now!' I stormed upstairs, nearly too fast. I locked the bedroom and just sank down on the bed, my face in the pillow so my dry sobs were muted by it.

What a fucked up day. What s totally fucked up day.

My family was preparing for some kind of war which we would lose in the end as the Volturi would come as Alice said. Tony was hurting my feelings throughout the day with his stupid thoughts about contraception.

I just reached a limit that day, it was just too much.

After a while I unlocked the door, dressed in my sleep clothes and went back to my old position.

An hour later Tony silently came upstairs and whispered 'I'm sorry, Rose. I love you.'. But I pretended to be sleeping. So he put the blanket over us and pulled me in his arms.

This was the best feeling I had today. I felt so warm, loved and safe. I simply stopped thinking and totally enjoyed it.


End file.
